


I'm Scared Of Breaking Open

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Worth The Risk [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demiboy Virgil, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Patton, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), It's mostly just in the last chapter I think, Logan and Roman have the cutest best friend relationship btw like they would kill for each other, Logan is scared of feelings, M/M, NB Roman, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Roman just wants his best friend to be happy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, also death, mentions of a fire, mentions of past abusive relationship, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: "And I've always lived like thisKeeping a comfortable, distanceAnd up until nowI had sworn to myself that I'm contentWith lonelinessBecause none of it was ever worth the risk"Logan Foley swore to himself after the fire that he was done letting people into his life. Caring for people only ever lead to him getting hurt, so he shut out the world minus his best friend Roman (who he in turn only clung to tighter) and refused for years to let anyone get close.And then along came Patton Heart, who in a matter of months managed to worm xyr way into Logan's life and for the first time ever, Logan found himself falling in love. And he was scared shitless.





	1. No One Can Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an au I've had in the works for a while, I hope you enjoy it and I hope it makes some amount of sense without having Logan and Roman's backstories, although if it doesn't I can explain things, just ask questions and I shall answer. 
> 
> Only other thing I want to add here is that all the boys in this universe are trans/non-binary.  
> So Roman just uses the general identity of non-binary and goes by they/them pronouns  
> Logan is trans and uses he/him pronouns  
> Patton is genderfluid and uses a variety of pronouns, but in this chapter, it's xe/xem/xyr  
> and Virgil is a demiboy, and uses he/him pronouns.

_ “I found a love for me. Darling just dive right in, And follow my lead”  _

The music drifted quietly from Patton’s phone, filling the nearly silent park as xe danced along in the soft glow of the setting sun. From a little distance away under the blanket the two had been sitting on together before the music started three songs ago, Logan watched Patton with the fond smile of someone deeply in love.

_ “Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.” _

When Patton caught Logan’s eye xe smiled, motioning for him to join them in their dancing. Logan hesitated for a moment, before sighing softly and setting down his book. As Logan made his way towards Patton, xe started to sing along. 

_ “Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.”  _

Logan blushed just slightly as he took the hand Patton offered, and for a moment he stumbled awkwardly trying to find his rhythm. Patton continued to sing, and after a few moments, they were dancing together flawlessly like a scene out of a movie.

_ “We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time.”  _

Patton laughed brightly as xe twirled away from Logan for a moment, xyr dress flaring around xyr knees. Logan sang the next few lines as he watched xem, not moving his eyes away for even a second. 

_ “When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.” _

Slowly Patton made xyr way back towards Logan, taking his hands again just as the final chorus started up, but this time they didn’t dance. Instead, Patton stared deeply into Logan’s eyes as xe sang the end of the song, their faces inches apart so that all Logan could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Patton at that moment.

_ “Now I know I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect. I don't deserve this, You look perfect tonight.” _

As soon as the song was over Patton closed the gap between, and for several blissful seconds, it was as if the world has stopped spinning as the two of them kissed. Everything else melted away when their lips touched, but the second they pulled apart Logan felt the fear that had kept them apart come rushing back. Patton’s eyes were still closed as xe rested xyr forehead against Logan’s, and Logan took the opportunity to speak before he lost his nerve.

“Patton I...” Logan started, his voice quiet and shaking, trailing off as Patton lifted xyr head, and he met the gaze of xyr piercing blue eyes.  “I don’t think this is...” 

“What? You don’t think this is a good idea?” Patton asked softly, and Logan nodded, tears in his eyes that broke Patton’s heart and for a moment xe almost pulled away to give Logan his space and let this go another day. Instead, Patton reached out and placed a hand on Logan’s cheek, smiling just slightly as the other melted against xyr touch. “ _ You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied.”  _

“ _ You think it’s easy? You think I don't want to run to you?”  _  Logan laughed wetly, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears that began to fall as he turned away from Patton, taking a few steps away as he continued. “ _ But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through _ .”

_ “What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine.”  _ Patton grabbed Logan’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks, moving so that Logan had no choice but to meet xyr eyes as xe sang  _ “It's up to you, and it's up to me.”  _

_ “No one can say what we get to be”  _

_ “I'm not the one you were meant to find”  _ Logan sang at the same time, his eyes falling shut so he wouldn’t have to see the pleading look Patton was fixing him with. 

_ “Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.”  _ A silence fell between them after Patton sang xyr final lines, and for a moment hope flutter in xyr chest as he watched Logan, thinking maybe he was willing... 

_ “You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.”  _ Logan whispered so quietly Patton almost didn’t hear him, opening his eyes slowly as he pulled his hand away, continuing just a bit louder _ “But I can't have you. We're bound to break and My hands are tied.”  _

“Logan-” Patton started to protest, but the words died in his mouth when xe met Logan’s and saw the regret and pain that filled them. 

“I’m sorry, Patton. But this-us-it would... It would never work out.” Logan turned again, walking off at a brisk pace all though he paused just slightly when Patton called out 

“Logan, wait, can’t we talk about this?” 

“I’m sorry Patton, but there’s nothing to discuss,” Logan said, still starring forward despite the fact he knew Patton had run up behind him. “My mind is made up.” 

“Lo-” Patton placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder, and for a minute Logan tensed before he yanked his shoulder away and took off running in the opposite direction of where they had just been. 

Patton watched him go with a thousand protests dead on xyr lips, wanting nothing more than to chase Logan into the night but unable to find the will to order xyr legs to move. 

When Logan had finally disappeared from sight Patton became aware of the tears running down xyr cheeks, and that was all it took to have xem sinking to the ground sobbing. Xe fumbled to pull their phone out at xyr pocket and blindly punched in the first number xe thought of. 

“Hey Patty! How’s the date with Logan going?” 

“Roman,” Patton sobbed out the name, xyr whole body shaking with xyr tears as xe tried to explain what had happened “I really messed everything up Ro, we kissed and Logan ran off and I-I...” 

“Are you still at the park?” Roman asked, their voice clouded with concern and Patton quietly affirmed 

“Y-yes. Near the lake.” 

“Stay there. Virgil and I are coming to get you.” Roman said firmly, and through the phone, Patton could hear the sound of movement that indicated the pair were already on their way. “We’re going to fix this Patty, don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay.” 


	2. I Don't Like Guessing Games Or When I Feel Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important fact to know before you read this chapter, in this au Roman is 6'2 and Logan is 5'0. Just, keep that in mind because it is quite the height difference.

As much as Roman wanted to rush to Logan’s dorm to check on him the minute they got the phone call from Patton, they knew from experience that it would be the last thing Logan would appreciate. If it had been anything else, Roman would have rushed to Lo’s side an instance, but it had been months that Logan had been dancing around his feelings for Patton and he needed time alone first to deal with the fact something had finally happened. 

Instead, Roman busied themselves with calming down Patton and assuring xem that everything was going to be okay, they were going to fix this and by tomorrow night everything would be okay again. Virgil helped in distracting them both by suggesting they watch a few movies to take their minds off of things, which at least worked for Patton as xe were out by the time the credits rolled on the second film. 

Roman, on the other hand, couldn’t stop worrying about Logan and as such spent much of the night awake even long after Virgil, a notorious night owl had finally passed out. They did manage to catch a little sleep after they finally broke down and texted Logan to make sure he was back in his dorm safely and then arranged to come see him first thing in the morning so they could talk about what happened in their usual fashion. 

Morning came both far too earlier and far too late the next day. They hadn’t gotten much sleep but finally, finally, it was time for Roman to meet Logan.

* * *

Logan knew Roman was coming, but that didn’t mean he was any more prepared to face them when a quarter past 8 there was a knock on the door, and there stood Roman, a sad smile on their face and coffee (with probably way too much sugar) in their hand, looking like they hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before. Not that he looked much better, Logan reasoned, plucking the cup from Roman’s hands and taking a sip (definitely too much sugar, god Roman had horrible taste), struggling to lock the door because of the shaking of his other hand.

“I got it.” Roman said softly after a moment, taking the keys from Logan and sliding them easily into the lock, making sure they heard the faint sound of a click before casually dropping them in Logan’s pocket. Logan sighed, pretending he wasn’t frustrated at his inability to do something as simple as lock his own door- even though rationally he knew he had little control over that, the tremor in his had was caused by damage to the nerves, although increased levels of anxiety did make it worse-

“Come on, Specs. We’ve got places to be.” Roman kept their tone casual, gently bumping their shoulder into Logan to pull him out of the thoughts they could quickly see heading down a spiral. Logan let out a soft huff of annoyance at the nickname but turned to follow his friend without protest. 

They had hardly made it outside before Roman was throwing their free arm around Logan’s shoulder, causing the shorter boy to stumble slightly as he was pulled towards their chest, and though he scolded them for almost making him spill their coffee (which he was still holding, although Roman promptly took it back at his protest), Logan made no move to step away. Anyone else would have been shoved off in an instant, and even on a normal day Logan probably would have pushed Roman away as well just on the principal of the fact and in an attempt to remain semi-dignified whilst in public. But Roman had always been a source of comfort throughout Logan’s life, and especially since the fire a source of safety, and Logan was in desperate need of that right now. 

Roman knew that which is why they had wrapped their best friend in a half hug without a second thought, giving Logan a minute to push them away just in case before they tightened their grip just slightly. Logan sighed, leaning just slightly into Roman’s touch and the steady assurance it gave him. Basking in the little bit of calm that came before the storm.

* * *

They walked for longer than they usually would have, which Logan was grateful for because it meant there was another second he was free from the conversation he didn’t want to have (even if it was one he  _ needed _ to have). Roman seemed more than willing to let him put it off at least for a little while, but eventually like they always did they came to a stop somewhere deep along the hiking trail behind the campus, taking a seat on one of the benches scattered along the trail. After a minute, Logan reluctantly sat down beside them.

“Did you know I actually scouted out this place months ago for this conversation?” Roman asked, turning their head to face Logan, a small grin crossing their when Logan only raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Maybe not this exact conversation. I knew at some point I was going to have to drag you out here to talk about the whole Patton thing, but I didn’t expect it to be like this.” 

“There was never supposed to be a Patton thing.” Logan said shortly, looking away from Roman before the sympathy could fully register on their face. The last thing Logan needed was to see them looking at him like a sad puppy. He was hardly holding himself together as it was. “What happened last night was a mistake, that’s it. We simply got caught up in the moment and I-I-”

“You kissed him.” Roman interjected softly, grabbing one of Logan’s hands in theirs and scooting closer so that they were sitting hip to hip. “You kissed him, Logan. You kissed Patton, just like you’ve wanted to for months.” 

“And in doing so I’ve ruined  _ everything _ .” Logan groaned, dropping his head on to Roman’s shoulder, who in return wrapped their arm around his shoulders.

“And they say I’m the dramatic one.” Roman huffed fondly in an attempt to lighten the mood, laying their head on top of Logan’s when all they got back was a muffled “You  _ are  _ the dramatic one.”

“You haven’t ruined anything.” Roman said finally after a few minutes of silence had passed between, tightening their grip when Logan tried to pull away, continuing firmly “You haven’t. No matter what you think, Patton isn’t angry. He’s worried about you and confused about why you ran off on him, but he’s not mad.”

“Of course he’s not mad. He’s Patton.” Logan sighed softly, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears he could already feel building up, that had been since he ran off from Patton last night. “He is too understanding for his own good. It would all be so much easier if he was just angry with me for running off. At least then I would not have to explain why I did.” 

“And why did you?” Roman prompted, lifting their head so they could look down at Logan as they waited for him to answer, trying to predict just how he was going to react (Roman was expecting tears, or maybe yelling, it was hard to tell with Logan sometimes). 

“It’s just...” Logan sighed, sitting up so that he could face Roman, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he tried to think of the best way to phrase his feelings. 

_ “I stick with real things. Usually facts and figures” _

Well, that hadn’t been a reaction Roman had prepared for. Usually, Logan hated singing. Roman smirked, more than a little amused, and Logan pushed them away with an annoyed glare as he continued.

_ “When information's in its place, I minimize the guessing game. And Guess what?” _

_ “What?”  _ Roman asked, leaning forward on their elbows as Logan stood up, straightening his tie. 

_ “I don’t like guessing games. Or when I feel things.”  _ Logan shuddered slightly, and Roman couldn’t stop from giggling quietly at that, though they were quick to muffle it with their hand before Logan could glare at them again. 

_ “Before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate If I'm just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date?”  _

“I mean, you’ve already kissed him, would it really be unexpected?” Roman teased, unable to stop themselves, especially when the only reaction they got in return was an unimpressed look from Logan. 

“ _ With a stranger who might talk too fast” _

“I’m pretty sure Patton is the exact opposite of a stranger.”

_ “Or ask me questions about myself, Before I've decided that, He can ask me questions about myself” _

“I think you crossed that barrier a while ago, Lo.”

_ “He might sit too close” _

“Well, it is Patton.” 

_ “Or call the waiter by his first name. Or eat Oreos, But eat the cookie before the cream?” _

“You mean the right way?” Roman raised an eyebrow, even more amused as Logan, who had been pacing back and forth until then, stopped to glare at them. “Can you please just be serious for one minute?”

Roman nodded solemnly, putting on their best serious face. Logan groaned, rolling his eyes before he continued his pacing. 

“ _ But what scares me the most, What scares me the most... _ _   
_ _ Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it? What happens then?” _

Roman frowned as for the first time real fear began to creep into Logan’s voice as he sang. They had forgotten for a moment just how serious the situation with Patton was.

_ “If when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back? I couldn't live with that.”  _

Logan’s voice shook slightly on the last line, and he quickly wiped his eyes before the tears could start to fall, looking away from Roman when he caught their eye and noticed the sympathy that had settled there. He took a second to collect himself, before clearing his throat and continuing on 

_ “So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind, This way I get the best view. So that when he sees me, I want him to.”  _

Roman stood up, walking over to place a hand on Logan’s shoulder concerned as they asked “Specs,  _ don’t you think you’re being a little, I mean maybe just a tad-”  _

_ “I’m not  _ dramatic _!”  _ Logan said firmly, shrugging Roman’s hand away, glaring at them until they backed away, hands up in surrender. 

_ “I'm simply being cautious! I can't risk reckless dating Due to my miscalculating why, a certain suitor stands in line. I've seen in movies- Most made for television- You cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. I could end up a miserable wife.”  _

Logan paused, looking over at Roman as he corrected himself “Or, well husband in this case, although marriage would be something still several years down the road, assuming that things go well that is which of course naturally you hope for when entering into a relationship otherwise-” 

“Lo, I love you and I say this with the utmost affection, but please- Shut up.” Roman cut Logan off before he could spiral any further into his thoughts. Although they got a slight glare in return, Logan also gave them a brief, but grateful, smile before he started pacing again. 

_ “I’m sorry Ro, But he could be criminal, some sort of psychopath Who escaped from an institution  _ _ Somewhere where they don't have girls. He could have masterminded some way to find me,” _

Roman snorted quietly at the idea of Patton being a criminal. Sweet little puffball Patton? He could never.

Well, okay, it was true that given the right circumstances, if one of his friends were threatened, he could probably commit murder and get away with it, but other than that..

_ “He could be colorblind, How untrustworthy is that. He could be less than kind, Or even worse”  _

Logan froze, his back still to Roman, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously as he sang on, his voice shaking a little once more

_ “he could be very nice, have lovely eyes. And make me laugh, come out of hiding...What do I do with that? Oh, God-  _ _ What if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door And I can't close it? What happens then?” _

Roman stood up, slowly walking towards Logan so as not to startle the boy, who looked so caught up in the song he hardly noticed them there. When Roman stepped in front of him Logan stubbornly refused to meet their eyes, knowing that if he did he wouldn’t be able to finish.

“ _ If when he holds me, My heart is set in motion. I'm not prepared for that, I'm scared of breaking open.” _

Logan let out a shaky breath when Roman placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a few tears slip from his eyes that he quickly wiped away. He wasn’t going to cry. He refused.

_ “But still I can't help from hoping, To find someone to talk to...”  _

Roman’s grip tightened on Logan’s shoulder as the tears began to fall faster now than he could wipe away, so he elected to ignore them in favor of getting through the last few lines.

_ “Who likes the way I am.” _

Logan didn’t resist as Roman pulled him into a gentle hug, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against their chest, finishing softly

_ “Someone who when he sees me... Wants to again.” _

As soon as the words were out Logan could feel the last of his resolve leave him, and he all but collapsed against Roman, burying his face in their neck in an attempt to muffle the sound of his crying. A wave of protective worry washed over Roman as they immediately drew Logan closer, one hand coming up to stroke his hair in an attempt to provide some amount of comfort without disrupting him. It had been too long since Logan had let himself cry like this, and Roman would be damned if they interrupted him.

They stood like that in silence until Roman’s shirt was soaked through with tears, and Logan’s body was no longer shaking with the force of his sobs, until his breathing has returned almost to normal and his tears had all but dried up. It was Logan who broke the hug first, dropping his arms from around Roman and waiting for them to do the same before he stepped back, taking off his glasses and cleaning them off on his shirt to avoid having to make eye contact just a few seconds longer. 

“Have I ever told you how proud I am of you Lo?” Roman asked when Logan finally put his glasses back on, laughing softly when his head quickly snapped up, eyes wide in a mix of confusion and the lingering pain that had come from his admission. “You have every reason in the world to block others out of your life. With everything you’ve been through... everything I put you through, especially after...”

Roman trailed off, a lump rising in their throat that they quickly swallowed, shaking their head to clear the thoughts before the tears could start. This was not the time or the place for them to break down and besides, they had moved on from that (A quiet voice in the back of their head wondered why it hurt so goddamn much if they really had moved on, but Roman shoved it down quickly before the thoughts could take hold). 

“You have seen some shit is what I’m trying to say. You had every right to push people away, but instead, you’ve let them into your life. Not just with Patton and Virgil, but with the rest of the world too.” Roman’s smile grew at the feeling of pride in their chest as they thought of how far their best friend had come. From writing off all emotional contact outside of Ro to sobbing in their arms over someone he loved. “You talk to people more, whether it’s in class or even at work, hell you signed up to help with the orientation of new students next year which is a huge step. Two years ago it was impossible to get you to have a conversation that lasted more than five minutes with anyone besides myself.” 

“And then, there’s Patton.” Roman laughed softly, and Logan blushed faintly at even the mention of the other. “I knew from the day you two met that you were meant to be together. I had never seen you react to someone the way you did to Patton, not in that first meeting and not in the weeks after. I’ve watched him tear down your walls without you so much as flinching, you’ve done things you never would have before because you allowed yourself to care about someone new. No matter how scared you got, how loud the voice inside of you screamed to run away and never look back, you kept on going.” 

“But last night, I listened to that voice. I kissed Patton and then I ran away.” Logan pointed out frustratedly. “I have spent months doing the exact opposite and in a single instant threw every bit of that away. How can you still be proud of me after that?” 

“Because Lo,” Roman began, taking a step closer to the boy so that Logan had to tilt his head back slightly to meet their eyes, placing a hand on each one of Logan’s shoulders before they continued “I know that even if you ran away at first, you are going to go back and talk to Patton. You might not tell him everything at first, but you are going to talk to him and try to work out whatever is going on between the two of you.” 

“How can you be so certain of that?” Logan asked, his voice soft like that of a child who wanted to still believe in Santa even after years of disappointment that suggested he didn’t exist. “What makes you believe that I will not keep running away for the rest of my life?” 

“If you were going to run, you would have done it before Patton got this close. Face it Specs, you’re in too deep now to just give up. He means too much to you.” Roman spoke with such conviction in their voice that Logan couldn’t help but believe them, and for the first time since the kiss, Logan felt a steady sort of peace settle over him. Of course Roman had known the exact thing he needed to hear. “I believe in you Lo. You’re going to fix this, and everything will be okay.” 

“Okay.” Logan agreed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Roman grinned proudly down at him, squeezing his shoulders tightly before letting go. Before they could step back though Logan grabbed onto their arm, holding them in place with a new wave of determination. If Roman was going to push Logan to talk to Patton, then it was time for Lo to do the same to them. “But only if you talk to Virgil.” 

“Talk to Virgil?” Roman repeated, laughing nervously as if they didn’t have a clue what Logan was talking about, even if the pounding of his heart said differently. “In case you forgotten Specs, Virgil and I started dating months ago. What do we have left to talk about?”

“Roman.” Logan sighed, fixing Roman with a calculated look as he thought carefully about how to phrase what he was going to say next. The last thing he wanted to do was to push too hard and make Roman close up even more on the subject. They needed to talk things out with Virgil before it caused their relationship to crumble. “I know that it is... difficult for you to talk about what happened because you are afraid of what could happen by making yourself so vulnerable again. It must be especially hard with Virgil, in particular, considering that he is your boyfriend and you love him so dearly.” 

“Virgil would never...he’s not like that. He’s a good person, he loves me, I trust him.” Roman protested wetly, sniffling softly as they tried not to cry, their voice shaking as they continued to speak. “I do, but it’s just... after everything that happened... I can’t- can’t stop doubting that he’ll... Something could go wrong and I just-” 

Roman shook their head, swallowing the sob that threatened to escape their lips, a few tears falling that they quickly wiped away hoping Logan wouldn’t see them. He did though, and Logan’s face softened as he moved to intertwine their hands, giving them a comforting squeeze.

“That is why you have to talk to him,” Logan said firmly, fighting to keep his voice even so that it wasn’t obvious how much it hurt him to see Roman this distressed. They needed him to keep it together, at least for now. Roman had been strong for him, now Logan had to do the same. “The only way Virgil is ever going to be able to counter your fears is if he knows of them. Leaving them unaddressed will only cause them to worsen to the point where you cannot pretend anymore that nothing is wrong and both you and Virgil will be hurt by the fallout.” 

Logan paused for a minute, eyes searching Roman’s face with a look they couldn’t quite read until finally he smiled softly and said “You are one of the strongest people I know, Roman, and that is a fact. I am certain that you can talk to Virgil about this, no matter how scared you may be to do so. Prince’s do not back down no matter the challenge, is that not what you said to me before?” 

“Yeah,” Roman laughed quietly, their lips turning up just slightly because of course Logan always knew what they needed to hear. “I guess you’re right, Microsoft Nerd. Virgil and I should talk just like you should go set things straight with Patton.” 

“There is nothing that will ever be straight about Patton or myself,” Logan said, his face even but the twinkling in his eyes gave away the fact it was an intentionally made joke, and Roman’s smile grew even wider at the words. “But you are correct in the fact that we too have much to discuss when we get back to the dorms.” 

“We should head back then,” Roman replied, and Logan hummed in agreement, but neither made a move to leave for a long moment. Things for the both of them, and for Virgil and Patton as well, would change as soon as they reached the end of the path and were back on campus, it wasn’t surprising that they wanted to delay that just a little longer. 

Eventually though, Roman sighed heavily, and like it was his cue Logan started to walk back down the trail they came up, tugging Roman behind him by their still connected hands. For better or for worse, there was no going back. By the end of the day, nothing was going to be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was largely inspired by VoidSides When He Sees Me animatic, which you can watch here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6FMa1SVguo  
> It's also the first chapter I wrote, so if there are things that don't line up feel free to yell at me because I've probably missed it.   
> The next two chapters will hopefully provide the background that makes all of this make more sense, first with Logan's story and than Roman's. Just a heads up, Logan's story, which will be the next chapter, is going to mention past death, past injury, both of which come from a fire, I'll make sure to put more warnings at the beginning of the chapter to make sure I cover everything once it's finished being written. Roman's story is also going to mention a past abusive relationship, I don't know how much detail just yet, but I'll put warnings there as well. 
> 
> That's about all I have to say. I'll free you from my rambling now.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this chapter was inspired by Deku Na Perfect animatic on YouTube, which you can watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1DExV07la8 It's literally the cutest thing ever, you should definitely check it out.  
> And the second half is obviously inspired by Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman. 
> 
> Still not entirely sure if this story works or not but oh well it's too late to go back now.


End file.
